


Послесмертие.

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, M/M, Warm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 8





	Послесмертие.

Я открываю глаза и вижу мягкий свет вокруг - он совсем не слепит глаза и напоминает теплые летние вечера в Эред Луин из моего детства. Я стою на коленях и в голове лишь тихим эхом отдается твое "Держись". Я запоздало понимаю, что ты не держишь меня за руку и в панике оглядываюсь, быстро находя знакомую темную фигуру в белой дымке чуть впереди. Любопытство всегда вело тебя, заставляло спешить узнать как можно больше - ты как будто знал, чем кончится этот поход.  
\- Кили! - В этом месте мой голос звучит до странного спокойно и звонко. Ты оборачиваешься и, улыбаясь, бежишь обратно, ко мне. Я поднимаюсь с колен, протягивая к тебе руку, за которую ты тут же хватаешься, как белка за ветку, и переплетаю пальцы.  
\- Я думаю, нам туда. - Указываешь ты пальцем вперед, в белый туман, из которого только что вернулся по моему зову. Я киваю - да, я тоже это чувствую - как будто кто то зовет наши души, направляет их на верную дорогу. Ты улыбаешься еще шире, видя мое одобрение, и нетерпеливо тянешь вперед. Куда нам теперь торопиться, брат? Но иначе ты был бы не ты. Я улыбаюсь в ответ и притягиваю тебя назад, легко и нежно целуя в лоб, щеки, нос, губы, а ты лишь торопливо отмахиваешься:  
\- Пойдем.  
Кивая, позволяю утянуть себя вперед. Наши фигуры медленно тают в белой пелене - мы идем в наш последний поход. Я держу нетерпеливо подпрыгивающего брата за руку и не могу дождаться встречи с Махалом.


End file.
